Son fic Can´t take my eyes off of you
by Regine Manzato
Summary: festa à fantasia em Hogwarts. tudo pode acontecer quando um casal apaixona do resolve ficar juntos, mas, e as consequencias dessa ficada?
1. Default Chapter

**( Can't take my eyes off of you).**

**Primeira parte**.

Hermione andava com a cabeça longe. Todos já tinham percebido a mudança dela. Sempre perdida em pensamentos, rabiscando pergaminhos durante as aulas, não prestava mais atenção nas aulas, assobiando músicas pelos cantos... apaixonada.

_You're just too good to be true _

_(você é bom demais para ser verdade)_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_( eu não consigo tirar meus olhos de você)_

_You'd be like heaven to touch_

_(tocar você deve ser o céu)_

_Oh, I wanna hold you so much_

_( oh, eu gostaria de te abraçar muito)_

O professor Severus Snape também andava da mesma forma. Mais feliz, sorridente, menos chato com os alunos. Sempre pensando longe. À noite, em sua masmorra, nunca conseguia concentrar-se o suficiente para corrigir os deveres dos alunos.

Simplesmente apaixonado.

_At long last love has arrive_

_( e agora que finalmente o amor chegou)_

_And I thank God I'm alive_

_( eu agradeço a Deus por estar vivo)_

_You're just too good to be true_

_(você é bom demais para ser verdade)_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_( eu não consigo tirar meus olhos de você)_

_Oh, in the way that I stare_

_(oh, do jeito que eu te olho fixamente)_

_There's nothing else to compare_

_(não há nada além para comparar) _

_The though of you leaves me weak_

_(pensar que você pode me deixar me faz fraco)_

_There're no words left to speak_

_(não há palavras para se dizer)_

Severus sabia que aquela por quem sempre estava a pensar jamais poderia ser sua. Nunca olharia para ele da mesma forma que olhava para ela. Aqueles cabelos, tão alvoroçados, tão lindos. Aqueles olhos, ainda mais lindos. Aquela boca, perfeita. Quando começara a admirar sua beleza? Não saberia dizer.

_But if you feel like I feel_

_(mas se você sente o mesmo que eu)_

_Please let me know that it's real _

_(por favor, me deixe saber que isso é real)_

_You're just too good to be true _

_(você é bom demais para ser verdade)_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_(não consigo tirar meus olhos de você)_

Hermione resolvera. Não poderia continuar como estava. Perdida em pensamentos. Suas notas, sempre as melhores, estavam em queda livre. precisava tomar uma atitude. Aquela noite, pegara a capa de invisibilidade de Harry sem que o moreno percebesse e desceu até uma parte detestada pela maioria dos alunos no castelo. Uma parte escura, fria, úmida. Chegou em seu destino e bateu à porta.

Srta. Granger? O que faz a essa hora da noite na minha porta? Não vai me dizer que precisa de alguma explicação da matéria- perguntou Severus sarcástico.

Meu caro, sabes muito bem o que faço aqui. A quem estamos querendo enganar- respondeu Hermione entrando na masmorra dele sem nem ser convidada. - Está mais que óbvia a situação. Euestou apaixonada por você e você por mim. E, respondendo a sua pergunta, eu vim até aqui essa hora da noite para fazer isso.

E dizendo isso Hermione agarrou Severus e tascou-lhe um beijo do tipo "desentupidor de pia"

Depois do beijo, ela recitou:

_I love you baby_

_( eu te amo, baby)_

_And if it's quite allright_

_( e se isso está mais que claro)_

_I need you baby_

_(eu preciso de você)_

_To warm a lonely night_

_(uma noite só é muito pouco) _

_I love you baby_

_(eu te amo, baby)_

_Trust in me when I say_

_(acredite em mim quando eu falar) _

E ele continuou:

_Oh, pretty baby_

_(oh, linda menina)_

_Don't bring down I pray_

_(não me traga devolta do céu, eu peço)_

_Oh pretty baby_

_(oh linda menina)_

_Now that I found you, stay_

_(agora que eu te encontrei, fique aqui)_

_And let me love you, baby_

_(e me deixa am�-la, baby)_

_Let me love you_

_(me deixe am�-la)_

Adorei toda essa loucura, Srta. Granger, mas continua sendo exatamente isso: Loucura. Não podemos ficar juntos. Sei que o que estou dizendo exatamente o contrário que acabei de cantar, mas, não podemos ficar juntos. Até que você deixe de ser minha aluna, não poderemos. Volte agora mesmo para seu dormitório e esqueça tudo isso, ao menos por enquanto. Tenha uma boa noite. – disse Severus fechando a porta na cara dela.

Hermione não se abalou com essa negativa dele. Já previa essa reação. Mas, agora tinha plena certeza que ele também a amava.

Precisava bolar um plano para fazer Severus querer estar junto a ela agora. Não estava com vontade de esperar o fim do ano letivo. E a oportunidade caiu em seu colo. O diretor, resolvera promover uma festa à fantasia bem no meio do ano letivo. E a regra geral era arranjar um par _durante_ a festa. E todos deveriam estar mascarados. Durante toda a semana que antecedeu a festa, Hermione encontrou a fantasia perfeita para ela, e para Severus também. Mulher gato. Não costumavam dizer que Severus era o "Morcegão" da escola? Pois então! Seria _ela_ sua mulher gato.

_You're just too good to be true _

_(você é bom demais para ser verdade)_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_(eu não consigo tirar meus olhos de você)_

_You'd be like heaven to touch_

_(tocar você deve ser o céu)_

_Oh, I wanna hold you so much_

_(oh, eu gostaria de te abraçar muito)_

Severus andava preocupadíssimo com essa história de festa à fantasia. Como iria encontr�-la no meio de todas aquelas alunas intrometidas? Como descobrir a fantasia dela? E, lembrando-se que também deveria estar fantasiado, perguntava-se que roupa vestiria. Andando sozinho perto do lago, pode ouvir alguns alunos do primeiro ano. A maioria vinha de famílias trouxas, e, lembrando-se que Hermione também era trouxa, resolveu escutar a conversa dos alunos.

" ... sei l�, acho que o Snape podia ir de Batman né? Faz bem o tipo dele... Morcegão... hahahaha... "

eu sei que _eu_ estarei vestido de Superman. As meninas irão cair de amor...

Com essa conversa na cabeça, Severus foi até o vilarejo de Hogsmead e entrou numa loja que vendia artigos trouxas, como por exemplo, fantasias de heróis em quadrinhos!

Por favor, você alguma fantasia do Batman?

Professor Snape? Tenho sim senhor. O senhor vai us�-la na festa do diretor- perguntou a vendedora.

Srta. Esse assunto não lhe interessa. Tem a fantasia ou não?

Tenho sim. Perdoe-me professor. Aqui está. São 5 galeões.

Obrigado. Mande sacar do meu cofre em Gringotes. Passar bem.

_At long last love has arrive_

_(e agora que finalmente o amor chegou)_

_And I thank God I'm alive_

_(eu agradeço a Deus por estar vivo)_

_You're just too good to be true_

_(você é bom demais para ser verdade)_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_(não consigo tirar meus olhos de você)_

Faltava apenas dois dias para a tão aguardada festa à fantasia. Hermione estava muito empolgada com a oportunidade de fisgar seu amor. Seria fácil de reconhecê-lo. Com toda certeza ele vai estar de preto. E com aquele corpo que bem conhecia de tanto admir�-lo durante as aulas, o encontraria rapidamente. Faria loucuras para seduzi-lo. Não mediria esforços para alcançar seu objetivo. Beijaria ele.

**Fim da primeira parte.**

* * *

N/A: _oi gente! tô super feliz1! recebi um email da Sarah Snape perguntando se ela poderia colocar as minhas fics no SnapeMIone! caracas! é tudo que eu mais queria! falando sobre a fic... gente... eu adoro essa musica.. e achei que dava pra fazer uma coisa engraçada com ela... a Hermione assanhadinha... hahahaha ficou bem legal.. e apesar de ser uma song fic, eu a fiz em três partes... espero que vocês gostem dela... bijinhos!_


	2. parte dois

Song fic Can't take my eyes off of you – A festa à fantasia.

Segunda parte.

Finalmente chegara o grande dia. A festa. Faltava apenas uma hora para começar o baile. Todas as meninas já estavam prontas no dormitório feminino. Só faltava Hermione. Dissera ela que gostaria de fazer suspense até o último minuto antes da festa. Ninguém poderia saber qual roupa usaria.

Anda logo Mione! Nós queremos ver que fantasia você vai usar! Desce logo! – gritou Lilá Brown do salão.

Nããããoo!

Pra quê tanto mistério?- perguntou Gina

Já disse! É surpresa geral! Podem ir que eu ainda vou terminar de me arrumar.

Tá bom, tá bom! – responderam Gina e Lil�, as duas únicas almas que ainda estavam no salão comunal.

Mione já estava pronta no dormitório. Estava apenas esperando suas amigas saírem para poder ir à festa. Encomendara uma roupa de couro preta _beem_ justinha. Exatamente como a Mulher gato do filme do Batman. Prendera os cabelos com várias tranças, pois somente prendendo com o elástico, ele fazia volume no capuz. Fizera uma maquiagem sensual nos olhos, e pusera um batom vermelho vivo nos lábios.

Em sua masmorra, Severus sentia-se um verdadeiro _trouxa_ com aquela fantasia. Seus músculos eram bem definidos, portanto, não era necessário aquela fôrma de PVC cheia de músculos detalhados. Esperava que ninguém o reconhecesse naqueles trajes. Seu maior medo, era que não encontrasse _ela_ durante a festa.

Todos estavam ansiosos para o início da festa. Como a regra era arranjar o par somente no salão principal, os alunos ficavam andando em bandos sem conversarem com outras pessoas. Hermione esperou mais alguns minutos e desceu até o salão comunal, que estava deserto. Sentou-se em sua poltrona favorita e ficou esperando dar oito horas.

Severo fazia o mesmo sentado em frente à lareira na sua fria masmorra. Ambos tentavam imaginar como iriam encontrar-se durante o baile... enquanto devaneavam, foram soltos alguns _Fogos espontâneos Weasley _para marcar a abertura do baile.

Severo e Hermione levantaram-se e foram em direção ao Salão Comunal. Enquanto descia as escadas, Hermione pensava no que fazer assim que tivesse certeza onde e com que roupa ele estaria.

Subindo as escadas que levavam diretamente ao Salão, Severo tentava encontrá-la. Lembravam- se do beijo que Hermione roubara na noite que dissera que amava ele. Severo ainda podia sentir o gosto daquela boca.

Finalmente chegaram ao Salão Principal e, como de costume estava lotado. As quatro mesas haviam sido trocadas por pequenas mesas redondas que suportavam no máximo quatro pessoas. Havia um palco onde o grupo As Esquisitonas fariam o show. Quando começou a música, os pares começaram a serem formados. A correria foi geral, todos os garotos queriam saber quem era aquela mulher gato que não aceitava dançar com nenhum deles. E todas as garotas muito curiosas para saberem quem era aquele gostoso Batman que não convidava nenhuma menina.estava como um louco procurando encontrar a garota certa, temendo errar e Ter que dançar com ela a noite toda. Sentado numa mesa mais afastada da pista, Severo nem percebeu quando uma Mulher- Gato deu a volta na mesa e colocou as mãos no rosto dele tampando sua visão

e aí, super herói, procurando o par ideal?

Senhorita, não sei se me reconhece, mas sou o professor Snape, e não estou com a menor vontade de brincar de adivinha.

Oohh... então parece que eu acertei no alvo. E você? Consegue reconhecer a minha voz?

Será que você pode tirar as mãos dos meus olhos?

Psiu... tenta reconhecer... vou te dar uma pista...

_You're just too good to be true.._

Hermione!

Oi... que bom que você reconheceu assim tão rápido.. ao menos não perco meu tempo.. Vem, vamos dançar antes que os outros comecem a desconfiar de dois super heróis assim,nessa posição tão.. estranha... vamos logo, vamos dançar...

Mas...

Sem mas, vamos rápido!

Como ninguém sabia qual era a fantasia de nenhumdos dois, eles puderam dançar a noite toda sem ninguém atrapalhá-los.

eu queria saber como você descobriu tão rápido que era eu com essa fantasia de Batman ridícula?

Bom, você não é o "Morcegão" da escola? Apenas presumi que viria vestido a caráter...

Hahahaha.. muito lógico, não é mesmo? Mas, agradeça à alguns alunos do 1º ano... a idéia veio deles...e você? Porque essa roupa Tããão justa?

Porque, _silly boy, _o par romântico do Batman é a Mulher- Gato.

Ahn... eu não sabia... mas, então, meu par romântico, venha aqui.- disse ele puxando ela para fora do Salão Principal, levando-a até os jardins.

Hermione, sei que isso é loucura, mas não posso mais esconder que estou louco por você. A lembrança daquele beijo ainda está viva na minha boca. Ainda posso sentir o seu gosto.

Eu também sinto a mesma coisa, Severo. Mas, como vamos fazer se o regulamento não permite que professores e alunos se envolvam?

O regulamento de Hogwarts é um dos mais desrespeitados do mundo. – respondeu Severo beijando Hermione.

Passaram juntos todo o baile. Não se desgrudaram um só minuto. Beijos, abraços, mais beijinhos, muitas músicas dançadas e finalmente o baile terminou. A vontade de ambos era de passar a noite juntos, mas a prudência falou mais alto e acabaram cada um indo dormir na sua própria cama.

**Fim da Segunda parte.**

* * *

**continua... by Regine Manzato 2005**

* * *

N/A: _oi galera! espero que vocês gostem da segunda parte... ficou bem engraçado... quero agradecer a todos que estão lendo... e continuem, pois estou quase no final... e, A culpa é da minha mãe! tá emperrada, mas eu juro que não vou desistir... é que a minha fadinha parece que resolveu tirar férias e tá dificil... mas eu prometo postar em breve os próximos capítulos... bom.. é isso! beijos a todos!_


	3. última parte

Cant take my eyes off of you prt3 

No café da manhã do dia seguinte, todos comentavam sobre o baile. Fora um sucesso total. E muitos ainda se perguntavam quem estava por detrás das fantasia de Batman e Mulher Gato. Foi o casal mais comentado de toda a escola. Severus e Hermione de tempos em tempos cruzavam o olhar achando toda aquela falação do casal de super heróis totalmente engraçada.

Severus, gostaria de lhe falar em meu escritório.- falou o diretor.

Pois não, professor.

Minerva, por favor, peça à Srta. Granger que vá até o meu escritório antes da primeira aula.

Sim, Alvo. Já irei falar com ela.

Quando Hermione chegou na porta da sala do diretor, ouviu a voz de Severus e, adivinhou qual seria o assunto da conversa. A festa.

Bom dia, Srta. Granger, sente-se. Creio que deve imaginar o motivo de eu tê-la chamado até aqui, não é mesmo? – perguntou Dumbledore olhando para Hermione por cima dos oclinhos meia-lua.

Eu imagino qual seja, professor. A festa de ontem. – respondeu ela, encabulada.

Exatamente. Não tenho o poder de mandar nos corações dos alunos da escola, mas, devo zelar pelas normas da escola. Quero saber se tinhas plena consciência do que estava fazendo ontem à noite quando beijou o professor Snape aqui. – falou o diretor.

Diretor, eu lhe disse que havia ple...

Severus, deixe _ela_ responder.

Muito bem... me desculpe.

Hermione?

Sim diretor. Eu tinha plena consciência de que estava beijando o professor Snape. E lhe garanto que foi por vontade própria.

Muito bem, mas, você deveria saber que é proibido esse tipo de relacionamento entre professor e aluna na escola, Srta. Granger.- respondeu Dumbledore de forma simpática como só ele conseguia ser, mesmo nos momentos mais complicados e embaraçosos.

Eu sei diretor, mas, eu... eu es.. eu estou apaixonada pelo professor Snape e, sei que ele também sente o mesmo por mim.

Severus? Você confirma isso?

Sim diretor. Eu também amo a Srta. Granger.

Muito bem, então meus queridos! Fico muito feliz em ver que está organizando sua vida novamente, Severus, você merece toda a felicidade do mundo, e, é _interessante_ que as duas melhores mentes de Hogwarts formem esse lindo casal que vocês são. Mas, antes de tudo, o pai dela não está aqui, ou seja, preciso saber quais são as suas intenções com ela, meu amigo. Não posso deixar de lhe perguntar isso. Seria imoral se não o fizesse.

Alvo, eu a amo. Quero me casar com ela. Quero passar o resto dos meus dias ao lado dela.

E você, Hermione, também está disposta a passar o resto dos seus dias ao lado de Severus?

É tudo que eu mais quero na vida, professor.

Muito bem, então. Só que eu terei que vetar as aulas de Severus para você, Hermione. Não me agrada a idéia da escola toda comentando que você tira as maiores notas porque está noiva do professor. A partir de hoje eu lhe ensinarei Poções, está bem?

Sim, diretor, eu aceito e agradeço o cuidado. Este é o meu último ano aqui na escola, e eu fico imensamente feliz em ter aulas com o senhor.

Ei! Que história é essa? Quer dizer então que você não gosta das minhas aulas é, mocinha? – perguntou Severus, fazendo cara de bravo.

É claro que eu adoro suas aulas, bobinho.

Muito bem, vamos avisar a escola.

Na hora do almoço, o diretor falou:

Meus queridos alunos, é com muito prazer que informo-lhes que, no final do ano letivo, pela primeira vez na história de Hogwarts, teremos um casamento aqui.

EEEEEEEEEEEEE! A bagunça foi geral.

por favor... por favor... deixem eu terminar!- falou Dumbledore rindo da bagunça dos alunos.

Ti tin tin... atenção! O diretor precisa passar as informações...

EU SABIA! EU SABIA! DUMBLEDORE E MC GONAGALL VÃO SE CASAR!- gritou Rony da mesa a Grifinória.

Ainda não, Sr. Weasley... ainda não.- respondeu Dumbledore.

A essas alturas, Hermione estava mais do que nervosa esperando que o diretor falasse logo. Estava ficando super nervosa. Não parava de olhar para Severus, que também, apesar de feliz, não estava com cara de bons amigos. Todas as vezes que cruzavam o olhar, evitavam ao máximo deixar algo transparecer, mas Harry foi mais rápido em perceber qual seria o casamento do ano do que o resto da escola. Viu de relance o professor Snape sorrindo para Hermione, mas quando foi confirmar, o professor percebeu que estava sendo observado por outra pessoa.

Mione, você vai casar com ele?- perguntou o moreno no ouvido de Hermione sem Rony perceber.

Casar com quem, Harry? – respondeu ela.

Você sabe de quem eu estou falando. Do _seboso_ ali.

Que idéia, Harry. Eu e o professor Snape? Você só pode Ter ficado louco.

Eu fiquei louco né? Então porque vocês não param de trocar olhares? Então porque ele estava _deliberadamente sorrindo_ pra você?

Quem estava sorrindo pra você, Mione? – perguntou Rony se intrometendo na conversa.

Ninguém, Rony, ninguém. – respondeu.

Então, como eu estava tentando falar para vocês, este ano teremos um casamento. Apesar do Sr. Weasley Ter dito que seria eu e a professora McGonagall os noivos, não. _Ainda_ não somos nós, não é Minerva! Os noivos dessa cerimonia são a Srta. Granger e o professor Snape.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Como é que é, Mione! Você vai casar com o ... com o ...

Sim, Rony. Eu vou me casar com o Professor Snape.

Mas.. mas.. e eu!

Você o que, Rony?

Eu.. eu gosto de você Mione...

Você nunca demostrou nada concreto Rony. Eu não iria ficar esperando você a vida toda. E, além do mais, eu não conseguiria gostar de você como namorado. Nós nos conhecemos desde os onze anos. E, com o Severus não. Ele é um Homem, Rony. Não um adolescente que só sabe falar de quadribol como você.

Meus queridos, quero parabenizá-los pela união, dizer que fico muito feliz em vê-los juntos, afinal, não é sempre que se vê a união dos dois últimos melhores alunos de Hogwarts em trinta anos. Parabéns.- disse Dumbledore cumprimentando o casal.

O resto todo da escola estava chocado com a notícia do casal. Ninguém conseguia realizar que a melhor aluna da escola, nascida trouxa, grifinória, pudesse laçar o coração- tinha ele coração?- do temível professor de Poções, sonserino, puro-sangue, bem mais velho que adorava humilhá-la em suas aulas. Como poderiam eles casarem?

Os meses foram passando e, as coisas estavam muito chatas para Hermione em relação à sua amizade com Rony. Desde o dia em que foi confirmado seu casamento com Snape, ele nunca mais falara com ela. Harry demorou, mas aceitou o casamento. Sabia que a amiga estava apaixonada e, teimosa com era não havia nada a fazer senão aceitar. Torcia pela felicidade da amiga. Chegara até a falar amigavelmente com o professor, desejando felicidades ao casal e, finalmente selando o fim de uma briga que durara longuíssimos sete anos, mas, como o amor tudo cura, tudo apazigua, finalmente fora finalizada.

Casaram-se no final do ano letivo. Com o casamento, Hermione decidiu que iria estudar em Lion somente depois que tivesse desfrutado de quatro anos de casamento. Severus tirou licença de Hogwarts pelo mesmo período. O que não imaginavam é que depois de dois anos de casados, a cegonha iria lhes visitar. Hermione tivera um casal, James, de cabelos castanhos e volumosos, tinha os olhos negros do pai, e Bárbara, herdara os cabelos negros e escorridos porém, seus olhos eram castanhos claros. E viveram felizes para sempre.

* * *

_N/A: ok, ok, perdoem, esse não era o final que eu havia previsto, muito menos com esse "e viveram felizes para sempre" sei lá.. num é da minha natureza esse tipo de final tão doce e previsível, mas acho que ficou melhor assim... bom, me mandem reviews, pode xingar, brigar, amaldiçoar, emfim, o diabo a quatro, MAS PELOAMORDEDEUS me mandem algum sinal de que vocês gostaram dessa fic._


End file.
